


impossible

by rosalina2124



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Joey gets sick will everyone take care of him when he needs them the most???My dad chased monsters from the darkHe checked underneath my bedAnd he could lift me with one arm way up over top his headHe could loosen rusty bolts with a quick turn of his wrenchAnd he pulled splinters from his hand and never even flinchedIn thirteen years I'd never seen him cryBut the day that Grandpa died I realizedUnsinkable ships sink, unbreakable walls breakSometimes the things you think'll never happenHappen just like thatUnbendable steel bendsIf the fury of the wind is unstoppableI've learned to never underestimate the impossible
Kudos: 2





	impossible

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Jon and I try to relax,he’s just waking me because we finally made it to the hotel for the night. I haven’t been feeling well today at all,my throat has been hurting,and I’ve been running a fever. I woke up with a sore throat this morning,he figured it out at breakfast when I didn’t eat a lot on my plate,throat was sore and I had no appetite. We had no choice but to be on the road today,we went up to the room one last time before we left,and he got a temp on me and gave me medicine. I’ve been sleeping off and on all day, feeling miserable,I mainly woke up to eat or get up to stretch my legs. The last time I was awake was when we stopped for dinner,I had soup and Sprite,then I fell back asleep once we got back on the road. We’re hoping at this point it’s not strep,it could be though considering that Jord had it last week,we tried our best to keep it contained,but stuff happens. 

“Easy kid,we’re here,lets get you inside alright”he says as I let him undo my seatbelt. “OK,what time is it Jon”I murmur as I let him shift me,so he can pick me up,I’m too tired to walk right now,luckily for me I’m still small enough to be carried if need be.”It’s late Joe,we need to get some medicine in you and get you into bed,your burning up kid”he says as he picks me up,and I find myself resting my head against his shoulder,cheek against his neck. He closes the door,and we start to make our way to our room for the night,Jordan will be with us,Donnie and Danny have their own room next door. Before I know it we get to our room,it’s already unlocked since Jordan went ahead of us,so all he has to do is nudge it open. We get inside,and our bags are already there,mine on one bed,their’s on the other. Jord is laying on the bed nearest the door,and he’s conked out already,he was sleeping in the car like I was,then Jon woke him up first when we got here.

We go to the bathroom,and he sits me on the counter as I flinch at the loss of contact. “I know kid,how’s your throat feeling”he asks softly as he turns on the light then squeezes my knee gently. “I feel like I’m swallowing glass Jon,it hurts bad”I say wincing,this sucks. “I know Joe,I’m sorry it hurts so bad,we’ll get you taken care of I promise,we’ll get you to a doc in the morning,do you mind if I take a look at your throat,see how red it is”he says gently as I let him card a hand through my hair. I trust him,I know he’ll make sure I’m well taken care of,that I’m safe. “I don’t mind”I murmur as I take in a breath and I do so. He takes a look,and it’s not good,it’s what we were sort of afraid of. “It looks like you’ve got strep kid,we’ll definitley be getting you to the doctor in the morning”he says as I nod. I watch as he rifles through his bathroom bag and he finds the thermometer. I let him get my temperature,he notes it,102,then it’s time for a shower. 

He gets the shower started for me,then he steps out to give me a little bit of privacy. I get in,the warm water feeling good on my skin. I wash myself down,then I get out,grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me. I dry off,then I notice that he left Pj’s for me on the counter,a t shirt and shorts,he slipped them in when I was in the shower. I put them on,and I brush my teeth then I come out to the room. Jord is awake now,unwillingly,I know Jon woke him to take a shower after I got out. I go over to the bed,where Jon is waiting for me,and I lay down,back against the pillows. “I know you’re tired kid,I just need you to take some medicine for me,then I’ll let you sleep I promise”he says softly carding a hand through my hair as I see Jordan sleepily make his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

“OK Jon”I murmur as I see him pour the red liquid in the cup,eyeballing the dosage. I haven’t had medicine since lunch time,it’s been awhile,and I’m feeling it. I let him hold it to my lips and I take it,grimacing at the taste,it may say cherry,but it tastes medicinal all the same. Then he gives me a little bit of water,then it’s time to get some sleep. I let him lay me down,getting me comfortable under the covers,on my side. I snuggle down as I feel him card a hand through my hair,to comfort,like he would do for Jord. “Get some sleep kid,I’ll be here if you need me”he says as I see him shut off the lamp,leaving the only light in the room being the dim light from the bathroom. Then he lays down beside me,getting under the covers,and I find myself snuggling against him,seeking comfort. He rubs my back softly, and before I know it I’m more or less out. I wake a little bit when Jord comes back into the room,and they have a quiet conversation, they’re worried about me. Then I find myself falling asleep for the good,the last thoughts on my mind being what the morning will bring and if I’ll be alright,how we’ll get this taken care of.


End file.
